


Duty Calls

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [71]
Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bechdel Test Pass, Conversations, Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Lesbian Princess Isabella (Still Star-Crossed), Love, Mentioned Helena/Princess Isabella (Still Star-Crossed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Rosaline and Isabella talk about the latter's upcoming marriage. Complete.
Relationships: Rosaline Capulet & Princess Isabella
Series: Drabbles [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Duty Calls

Sitting down, Rosaline takes Isabella’s hand in hers. “Are you sure you want to do this? Escalus would understand-”

“He’d be supportive of my decision. That’s not exactly the same,” Isabella says. “And yes, I am sure. This marriage will be a good one.” Giving an unsteady smile, she kisses Rosaline’s cheek. “Thank you. For your kindness.”

“I wish you and Lady Helena could have the sort of life you both want. She’s a good woman. She makes you happy.”

“Yes, she did. And I hope I made her happy once, too. But now, I must marry and have children.”


End file.
